


Hitomi no screen

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, M/M, On Set, POV Second Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Lo piensas mientras Yusuke dirige hacia ti esos ojos fríos, tan bueno a recitar que siempre te ha asustado un poco.
Relationships: Daito Shunsuke/Yamamoto Yuusuke, Seto Kouji/Yamamoto Yuusuke





	Hitomi no screen

**Hitomi no screen**

**(La pantalla de los ojos)**

Lo estás pensando, ¿verdad, Koji?

Lo piensas mientras el director y los asistentes esperan que termináis de rodar la escena, lo piensas mientras siente el agua tibia enfriarse en tu piel y dejar que la ropa adhiera encima a ti, lo piensas mientras Kanjiya Shiori os mira fijo a unos metros lejos, así como prevé el guion.

Lo piensas mientras Yusuke dirige hacia ti esos ojos fríos, tan bueno a recitar que siempre te ha asustado un poco.

Aprieta el asa del cuchillo entre los dedos, ensayas las vetas de la madera con las yemas, y piensas que querrías hacerlo de verdad.

Sabes que cuando hundirás el golpe la navaja va a retraerse en el asa, y te encuentras esperando que se hayan equivocado y te hayan dado un cuchillo real, que no sea sólo ficción, que de verdad tenga la posibilidad de hundir esa navaja en su cuerpo, y finalmente apagar esos ojos, una vez por todas.

Finges de llorar, o quizás lloras de verdad.

Lloras, y aprietas ese cuchillo, y piensas en unos días atrás, en cómo te sentías diferente, en cómo tus sentimientos por el hombre enfrente a ti fueran enteramente diferentes.

Piensas en ese día, cuando llovía de verdad, piensas en cómo hayas encontrado la pesadilla entre las paredes de casa, piensas en Yusuke descansado en _vuestro_ diván, en _vuestro_ salón, mientras se deja follar como una vulgar puta.

Y ves otra vez la mirada sorprendida de Shunsuke, vagamente culpable, pero no sabes que hacer con su culpa.

Oyes la voz del hombre que amabas, que aún amas, en las orejas que te dice que todo ha sido un error, que te dice que ha sido sólo esta vez, y tú ya no crees en nada

Porque Yusuke es bueno a recitar, ¿verdad?

Es bueno a dejarte creer también lo que no quieres, ha sido bueno durante los meses pasados a fingir diciéndote que te quería, ha sido bueno a poner su expresión más convincente cuando te decía que estaba en Aichi con su familia, y tú no has podido evitar de pensar en todo lo que te ha dicho, y ver todo como una continua, única mentira.

Sigues siendo obsesionado por imágenes de los dos de ellos juntos, de Yusuke que gime un nombre que no es el tuyo, y de Shunsuke que ni siquiera tiene el coraje de mirarte en los ojos.

Te ves gritar y decirles que se fueran, ves a Yamamoto salir por la puerta y casi cambias idea, pero sabes que no puedes, que te ha herido demasiado esta vez, que no hay excusas ni declaraciones de amor.

Y, de todas formas, ni siquiera ha intentado mucho.

Te ha llamado, unas veces.

Ha vuelto a casa para tomas algunas cosas que le servían, y os habéis ignorado, como si nunca hubiera sido nada entre vos dos, como si no hubiera nada de decir.

Y ahora está allí, enfrente a ti, con esos ojos fríos que no pertenecen sólo al personaje que interpreta.

¿Qué quiere que le digas? ¿Qué pretende por ti cuando es él que se equivoca, cuando eres tú que tendrías que ignorarlo y aprender a despreciarlo?

Aprietas el cuchillo, Koji, y querrías que fuera real, y querrías clavárselo en el pecho, porque es lo que ha hecho contigo.

Matarlo, derramar su sangre y luego quedarte al verlo morir, seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.

Pero no puedes hacerlo, porque ese cuchillo es falso y esta no es la realidad, y quizás con Yusuke nada ha sido real.

Clavas el golpe, sientes la navaja de plástico doblarse en su carne y cierra los ojos, los aprietas, y lloras de verdad, porque has esperado hasta el final.

Cuando la dirección dice que está bien te pones en pie rápido y reverencias sin convicción, ansiado de escaparte del set, de quedarte solo y poder finalmente llorar en paz, sin tener ojos ajenos en ti, sin ser obligado a mirar los ojos de Yusuke y pensar en todo lo que te ha hecho.

Entras en tu camerino y oyes sus pasos, tan familiares, detrás de ti.

“Otsukaresama deshita.” murmura, mirándote otra vez, como si lo divirtiera herirte.

“Otsukaresama.” contestas, los ojos bajos, no quieres que los vea bañados de lágrimas, no quieres que te mire más, porque esa mirada es un peso que no quieres sufrir.

“Tratamos de tener nuestros problemas lejos del trabajo, ¿vale, Koji?”

Te muerdes un labio, y otra vez querrías el cuchillo en mano, y borrar esa expresión fría por su cara.

Pero no hay un cuchillo y no hay bastante dignidad de tirar para convencerte a hacer algo así.

Sólo asientes, y otra vez lo ves darte la espalda e irse, con un paso firme que tú no tienes, con un hielo encima que nunca has tenido éxito de imitar, y que en esto momento sería la única cosa que te haría sentir mejor.

Cierras la puerta y apoya la frente contra de esa, respirando hondo, llorando, arañando la superficie de madera como buscando un agarre para no caer. Y no lo encuentras, y desliza en el suelo frio, la sensación de la ropa bañada aún sobre de ti.

Te miras fijo las manos, y casi te das asco para lo que querrías hacer, cuando no vale la pena, cuando Yusuke apenas se daría cuenta de la razón porque está muriendo, antes de mirarte con ese aire indiferente que tanto de fascinaba antes, y que ahora odias más que todo al mundo.

Cierras los ojos, otra vez.

Los ves, ves Shunsuke encima al cuerpo de Yusuke, ves los ojos del hombre que amabas, y que aún amas, desprovistos de pasión, y te convences que no es realmente su culpa.

No puede amar, ni sentir nada.

No es su culpa ni tuya, Koji.

Ni siquiera herirlo ayudaría a rellenar ese vacío en el centro de tu pecho, porque ni siquiera morir le haría sentir algo.

Querrías ese cuchillo, y querrías uno con una navaja bien afilada.

Si no es él que tiene que morir, querrías poder ser tú a cerrar los ojos para siempre.


End file.
